Snap Crackle Boom
by iAnneart01
Summary: AU. What happens when a lonely abused boy gets pushed too far? Well, death and gore. That's for certain. Guess who's playing the lead role. * FMA meets CARRIE!


Well, I think you know why I'm writing this story.

I saw **Carrie **on theaters and I loved it, so here you go! This is going to be a mix up between 2013 and 1976. It's gonna be practically the same, but you know- disclaimer. Oh the horror! I would put a plot cast to tell you who is who, but I believe y'all is smart enough to figure it out!

* * *

.

"Hey, Ed, ED! I'm wide open!"

"C'mon pass it, Elric! Be a team player!"

Boisterous shouts and wild yelling were heard through out the basketball court. The movement of scuffling feet and the repeated bounce of the orange ball entranced him and entertained him much more than actually participating in the basketball activity. Besides, it looked like his team had the game under control, they didn't need him playing at all.

"Yo, right here you skinny blondie!"

"You wish, Greed!"_ Pff_, Edward thought to himself, grinning, swerving the ball skillfully from the opposing team as he neared the basket. _I'll shoot and score it-__  
_

"Hand it over to Envy, he's wide open!" The gym teacher shouted at the star player, pointing at a withdrawn green-haired boy who was standing over in a far-off corner near the basket, looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He seemed pretty shocked someone actually mentioned his name, as his purple eyes widened in fear and he started to shake his head in protest. "No-no, I'm really not good in sports-" Ed glared at the coach, silently telling him not to do this, but a stern look from the coach directed straight at the blonde boy made him know he was not getting out of this one.

'Dammit.'Ed groaned, rolling his eyes as he gave him a glance-over and in a quick motion, threw the ball toward's Envy direction.

As the orange ball soared through the air, Ed thought it be appropriate to offer some encouraging words. After all, with his clear social awkwardness, it seemed like he needed all the pep-talk in the world. "C'mon Envy, you got this in the bag! Shoot the ball and we win by one point!" He managed to cheer halfheartedly. _And we pass the damn class.._

The boy looked absolutely petrified at the incoming ball and he seemed frozen in place, not moving an eyelash. Ed cursed under his breath. Oh that's right, the freak was afraid of his own shadow, he wasn't going to shoot anything for anyone! Dammit, he could at least try and do it for their damn grade! _Move... Do something! _"MOVE!" His frustration was voiced out loud, and Envy finally seemed to react, dodging out of the ball's way and covering his head like if he was expecting the ball to explode the minute it hit the ground.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Greed screamed, already running to try and save the ball but it was already rolling on the cement. It was too late. "And TIME!" Edward's team unanimously groaned in exasperation and anger. They were so close to winning!

"Okay, that's it boys. Breda's team won, so they get 10 extra points for their final exam. Losing team: 50 push-ups tomorrow. Hit the showers!" The losing team groaned again as they started moving towards the lockers. "Those ten points could have been the difference from a D+ to a C..." Kain Fuery muttered. Everyone was glaring at the green-haired boy as they passed by him.

"Nice going, asshole." Greed muttered as he bumped into Envy. He flinched in response and his purple eyes widened for a bit, realizing he made his team lose and he was about to open his mouth to apologize but he was immediately cut-off. "Yeah, now we got to do push-ups 'cus of you, prick." Another baritone voice invaded his hearing. Envy turned a bit to see who it was. The minute he saw the jet-black hair and almond eyes, he knew. Roy Mustang snickered at the helpless expression of the teen and nudged Greed on the ribs.

"Aw, look I think we hurt _its _feelings! You cryin' baby?" There they go again, starting with the 'it' comments. Envy fought the urge to roll his eyes and opted to lower his head, hoping his long tendril-like hair hid his face completely. He heard Greed snicker along with his best buddy, and couldn't help forming tight fists at his side. He hated those two. They were the biggest assholes in the entire school, and not only that, it seemed like both of them had a personal vendetta against him.

Fucking bastards. Especially _Greed_. He hated the damn prick with every inch of his life.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" The two immediately straightened up and took the smirk off their faces. "Nothing, Coach Hughes! We're on our way to the locker room." They both stated innocently, but grinned at each other knowingly. The two walked away snickering to themselves to the locker room,malicious smiles painted clearly on their faces.

Envy shivered, feeling the anger disappear and sorrow and dread sink in.

.

"So then I tell her, 'Bitch, that's not how you suck a dick! Get the fuck outta here hoe!' " Greed was enthusiastically telling his posse of friends, and each and every one of them was hanging on to every word like a lovesick puppy doting to its owner. The only one who had a little bit of a backbone to not get sucked in to worshiping the ground he walked on was his best friend Roy Mustang.

"Man, I keep tellin' ya to leave the skank and focus on your girl. Glad to hear it finally came true" Roy spoke earnestly, offering Greed some dap in approval. They were all in the steamy locker room, where most of the guys already took a shower and were just finished changing up.

"Damn right! My woman's way too much for this Martel, she ain't_ shit_ in comparison! Anyways, hoes are gonna be hoes aight, and she couldn't take the message! She kept on getting on me pleading, and you know, I'mma man and when the going gets good..." He finished with a smirk. All of his followers whistled at his luck, except for Roy who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"So I got her on top of me-" His eyes rose to see Envy walking in the locker room with towel in his hand. A dead silence filled the room. Immediately, he started feeling uneasy at the unsettling quiet/ 10 pairs of eyes followed him, and the unease grew to panic. What where they looking at? Was there something on his face? He practically ran to the showers, and pressed his back on the wall. There was one thing he absolutely hated and it was people looking at him like some kind of circus freak.

Finally, Envy sighed relief when he heard the voice started up again, going on in their mindless chatter. _God, no need to be so secretive. It's not like I want to spy on your life._ As he started the shower-head, he couldn't help but wonder (like every single day) why all his school mates had it out for him.

_Okay, I know they think I'm_ _weird._..His thoughts cut off for a second as he held on to some wet locks of his dark green hair, and remembered he had fucking purple eyes. Not only that, he was paler than a corpse.

_...Okay, I am kind of weird, but that's not reason enough to treat people like shit. _He thought angrily to himself as he washed his hair and body. Then he gave a small sardonic chuckle. It was funny really, how he was so brave and defiant in his thoughts, but when it came to action? Nothing. He always just stood there and took it. It's a fucking miracle he'd never been beaten up, he probably would have rolled in a ball and cried. Maybe Mustang and Greed are right.

_I am pathetic. I have no fucking balls._

He shut off the water and started towel-drying his hair.

"-And so after Martel leaves, I call up my REAL girl and tell her to come over-" God, he was speaking unusually loud today. What, did he want everyone in the damn locker room to hear him? He walked over to his locker and took out some dark briefs and his school clothes. His locker was right next to Edward's, who was currently getting out his clothes out as well. What a coincidence.

They both avoided eye contact and acted like their clothes were the most fascinating thing in the world. It was quiet all of the sudden, a little too quiet. Now that he thought of it a bit more, it seemed quiet because Greed's obnoxiously infuriating voice wasn't grating on his ears. The illusion soon shattered when Greed came over to Ed, who was in the midst of putting on his shirt and swung an arm around his shoulder. "Hey Elric, word is you convinced your little pretty girlfriend to give it up for you." Greed stated bluntly, wagging his eyebrows. So much for that.

Wait. Envy stiffened at the jock's comment. Give it up?

"Fuck off, Greed." Edward muttered, shoving his best friend to the side. "Oh , I knew it! C'mon man spill! Was she any good? Was she actually a virgin?" By now, the majority of the boys surrounded the two, eager to know the juicy details of the most likable and popular kid in school.

Mean while, Envy stood there with mild terror in his face. They were talking about sex. And not only talking about sex, but THEIR experiences on it. _No, nono they don't know!_

Edward rolled golden eyes, but with a small grin, which was all the boys needed to start whooping and hollering.

"Aw shit, Elric got that ass!" Another fanboy of Greed by the name of Zolf Kimblee called out. "You dope as hell man-"Jean Havoc gave him a congratulatory dap.

"NO! You don't know what you did, Edward!" A panicked voice suddenly cut off any type of conversation as the pale-skinned boy known as Envy stepped in Ed's circle and grabbed him by the shoulders, clearly fearing for the golden boy's life. Edward, shocked at this unusual forwardness of the timid teenager, shook him off in apparent disgust.

"Get off of me you freak!" He involuntarily shouted. Immediately, all the boys started nearing the offending person near their beloved Ed with jeers full of hatred and arrogance.

"Nono, you don't understand! Premarital sex is a grave sin and God will punish you here on earth and in the afterlife!" Envy continued on, a bit more hysterical with each word, hand grabbing for Ed's shirt. "Not only will you be eternally punished in hell...but _it _will shrivel up and fall off!" He was at the point of almost shaking Ed in his desperation.

"Wha-...It? The fuck does _it_ mean?" Havoc butted in before immediately realizing it. He looked at Envy once, blinked and covered his nose to keep himself from snorting. "Wait, is he's talking about your di-PFF!" An explosion of snickers filled his ears. "Oh my god, I think he is...!" Greed's obnoxious laughter rang through out, along with Roy's clear hysterical laughter. Immediately, the entire group burst into ruthless laughter. "HAHA! What the fuck is wrong with you man!? Your dick doesn't ever fall off, you sick fuck!" The laughter continued, and even Edward joined in the mocking laughs.

"Fuckin' religious weirdo!"

"But, but,-" Envy spluttered, clearly confused about the hostility he was receiving. He was only trying to help! "Father told me in the Bible, God made man to make his-"

"AW BOYS! Remember! We're talking about _Eeenvy_ here! He probably doesn't even have a dick!" Greed stood up on the benches that were cemented in the middle of the locker hallways and hollered it at the top of his voice. A resounding loud choruses of _Yeahs! _echoed through the thin wooden walls. Envy, feeling cornered by the vicious looks in the boys eyes, felt himself shrinking and slowly sliding down the metal lockers.

"Hey," Edward said suddenly, in a uncharacteristic smile. "This is a BOYS locker room, right? There's no girls allowed here, so I think we should check once and for all if Envy is a girl or boy, don't you think?!" He gave Mustang a firm pat on the back, who smirked in return.

Another chorus of loud and enthusiastic _Yeahs! _filled Envy's ears, and he recoiled in more horror than ever before. All of the sudden, his vision was invaded with grabby hands, and he was being pulled up by his arms, although he immediately sank back again in fright. "No, no get away from me-" Envy finally had the courage to speak, as Greed emerged from the crowd of rowdy boys with a shit-eating grin.

"What's wrong, boo? You afraid of what we'll find?" Greed taunted, fisting Envy's shirt slightly before letting go."No-" Three different hands suddenly started clawing at his jeans, and he gave a shriek in pure shock.

"What you got under there, girly?"

"You're the most flat-chested cunt I've ever seen!-"

"She probably has a pussy and thinks it's a cock!" The hauntingly loud, chilling, and jarring laughter slammed into his skull over and over, and Envy's vision still was filled with boy's ugly-looking faces, jeering and wide face-splitting grins... so many hands were on him! His breathing was growing shallower by the second, and his heart pounded a million beat per second. Why were they doing this to him? Why did they dedicate their life and time to humiliate him? "Get OFF me! GO away!" He shouted again, trying to pull himself away from the sea of guys interested in his anatomy. "Where you going, little bitch?! We ain't finished with you!" With Mustang helping him, Greed yanked Envy's pants to his knees. Finally, Envy could not contain it.

"**ENOUGH!" **He screamed, shutting his eyes tight.

_CRACK_!

Right above the crowd, a light bulb flickered for two seconds before it suddenly and quite literally exploded. "Woah! the fuck!-" Pieces of glass fell on people's hair, and they all dropped Envy like a hot potato. A small gasp came from the boys as Coach Hughes suddenly appeared with a furious look in his face.

"What in the FUCK do you think you are doing?"He glared at them murderously. He obviously witnessed the last scene of Envy's humiliation. He glanced over at the strange boy, eyes softening in sympathy. Since his pants were around his knees, he couldn't very well stand up and run like hell. So he was still lying on the floor, unsuccessfully trying to pull his pants up with shaking hands. The coach gave a disappointed sigh, and glared at the boys one more time with the fury of a thousand suns.

"This is not over, boys. Now get the hell out of here" He stated venomously before approaching the teenager on the floor. Nobody didn't have to be told twice to leave, and soon, it was only him and Envy. Finally, Envy managed to change himself appropriately, and get his backpack but when he attempted to dodge out of the teacher's questions, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Envy. If those boys are bothering you again, I want you to tell me." The boy merely nodded, lowering his head, with hands tightening the book on his chest. "C'mon, I want you to report those sons-of-bitches. We're going to the principal."

In an instant, he stiffened and his violet orbs widened dramatically. "No, that's not necessary Coach Hughes, really! It was just a one-time thing-"

"No. They were bullying you, and this needs to be taken seriously. Now c'mon!"

For the second time that day, Envy shivered as a horrible dread filled the put of his stomach. He sighed and followed Coach Maes Hughes out of the locker room.

* * *

I think you know who our lead character is! And who's taking the infamous role of Chris, the evil bitch! muahaha :)


End file.
